Protect Or Serve
by Great-E01
Summary: Noveria, the corporate capital of the Attican Traverse. What exactly goes on there? Is it as bad as some people say? Follow the story of two Elanus Risk Control Service employers as we try to find answers to these questions.


**Chapter One: Protect or serve**

****

Outside Port Hanshan of Noveria stood an Elanus Risk Control Service officer, Lt. Kingston. Kingston lit up his cigarette while waiting for a ship to be permissioned for inspection. As Kingston was waiting, he once again thought of the physical evaluation for all officers that was already knocking on the door. The evalution was to determine which officers could not be put in the field anymore and the thought of that made Kingston wince. It was his pride to be able to work in the field, he loved it. Not that he hated paperwork it came as a necessity in a private company but to be designed as "incapable for work" felt like a forced retirement. But the odds were not in his favour, years of smoking, slight overweight and an age of 48 were taking their toll. Not so long ago, a good friend of his didn't pass and Kingston struggled to make it himself. He imagined how Michael, his friend would be stuck watching people get ready for combat while he had stay behind. His imagining was cut short however by a familiar voice.

"Daydreaming again Lt?"

Kingston finished up his cigarette before answering, "You here for the inspection Chad?"

Chad was a black man of average height with a thick body which made him look a little chubby. His face was wide and equipped with big cheeks, small forehead, big nose and a clean buzz making his whole appearence flat. He was in his mid-twenties and in good shape so he didn't need to worry about the evaluation either.

Even though Chad was young, Kingston had come to trust him over the years because the kid had integrity and he was very good at his job. Just like himself, Chad had left the military for a private army and Kingston knew that was the one characteristic that bonded them more than anything, greed. Private army's paid better for people who were capable. But Kingston had another reason to leave, the growing media attention for the Alliance. 'Military is serious business, the sensationalist media of today is not', that's what Kingston had told his superiors after his squad couldn't advance because there were reporters among the enemy looking for hot-shots. The pressures on The Systems Alliance were big on two fronts. First was the homeland, results were expected. On the other side were aliens who thought humans were too bold, wanting to see humanity fail. First Contact War that occured about 10 years ago didn't help things. But Kingston wouldn't have none of it, if someone didn't like him then so be it. There was nobody looking over his shoulder in a private army, they delt with companies who were discreet and with projects that were discreet. ERCS was under the radar, it was a company and nobody cared about a company like ERCS, especially when it was owned by Turians.

"It's freezing out here," Chad said.

"It's noveria," Kingston replied bluntly. The average temperature of Noveria was -150C but the docking bay shielded from the wind and snowstorms making it possible for personnel to work. Long exposure even in the docking bay was not recommended and venturing outside on foot was a suicide.

"Yeah, maybe I should ask for re-assignment to get out of this block of ice. Anything I should know about that ship?"

"Routine inspection, shipping details says it's a food cargo to Peak 18. Arrived with a skeleton crew that left somewhere," Kingston replied.

"Left somewhere? Shouldn't we keep tabs on them until we know exactly what's in that ship?" Chad asked nervously.

"We're security personnel, not baby sitters."

With that said, the overseer flashed the green light which meant it was time for the inspection. Kingston lit up another cigarette while Chad sighed nervously. As they approached the vessel, a flash of light and a deafening sound filled the cargo bay, Kingston instinctively dove to the ground while the force of the explosion that had eminated from the cargo vessel threw Chad against a wall with tremendous force. Kingston, stunned and disoriented, struggling to get back on his feet saw Chad laying on the ground with blood coming out from the back of his head. Quickly, Kingston rushed to check on his buddy while the firefighters emerged amongst the sound of alarms raising. Kingston yelled out, "Get some damn help over here!".


End file.
